


It's love

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Not that type of love, because romantic love isn't the only type of love there is to write about.





	It's love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for the wonderful Discord group.
> 
> 🍓 🌳 🎁 💀 🎉

Everyone could tell something changed between Kagami and Kuroko but what exactly no one could put a finger on it.

From what they could piece together it started during the afterparty celebration of the fight against the Jabberwock, they both disappeared for an hour according to Takao and Aomine, and when they both returned Akashi remembered seeing Kuroko's eyes looking bloodshot like he had been crying.

Than Kagami changed his plan of returning to America, Himuro had no insight on why just as confused by his adopted brother's actions as the rest of them.

The two hardly left each other sight. They were close before but after it was like they were one person with how close they orbited each other. They were more physical affection as well. Seirin's basketball benefited from it but they noticed the way Kuroko seemed to let Kagami do the talking.

Kise was the one to raise the suspicion that Kuroko was living with Kagami. He apparently noticed that that Kagami's apartment had a suspicious about of Kuroko's book and things in it when he visited.

It was unofficially confirmed not long after when Riko and Hyuuga noticed that Nigou's favorite bed was laid in a corner of Kagami's apartment and the pup had toys and dishes.

Everyone wanted to ask about it but there was something about it that had everyone unease in questioning it.

Enough was enough, though. They called an intervention or at least ‘please put us out of our curiosity’(Kise coined).

It took the combined effort of Momoi and Aida to lure Kagami and Kuroko to the court near Kagami's home.

Kuroko had taken a half-step behind Kagami as soon as he saw all the people on the court. Kagami got a hard look on his face and made straighten up. Himuro was reminded of the times he saw Kagami's father do the same for Kagami and him when they younger.

There was more to this than the question of if they were dating, Himuro realized. When Kagami's father looked like that, it was because he was ready to throw a punch to protect them.

Before Himuro could warn anyone, Kise asked, "Kagamicchi, are you and Kurokocchi dating?"

Kagami didn't say anything but instead, look behind him at Kuroko. Whatever conversation they had silently was lost to those watching but it ends as Kagami turned back to them.

"We aren't dating," Kagami declared firmly, his face was stone.

"But you live together," Kise denied.

That had Kagami's face shutting down further, and Himuro felt himself take a step back because he caught sight of rage in Kagami’s eyes, he had never seen that much anger in Kagami. He got irritated and even upset, but rage wasn’t something Himuro ever glimpsed from Kagami. Seeing it now though made him glad for it.

"Yes, we do and it is not any of your business on the ‘why’," Kagami growled out. It had more than Himuro realizing the sudden danger they were faced with. Everyone froze staring.

Kuroko finally moved from behind Kagami and stood in front of him. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's clenched up fists. Holding them until Kagami unclenched them then twined their fingers together. Kagami glared over Kuroko’s shoulder.

"I am okay," Kuroko reassured Kagami quietly.

Kagami glanced down sharply, and they seemed to have another conversation. Himuro let out a breath as Kagami slouched down.

“I know, I know” Kagami muttered as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko, “Sorry.” Kagami offered over Kuroko’s shoulder to them.

“Excuse Kagami-kun. It’s has been a rough a couple of mouths,” Kuroko sighed as he turned in Kagami’s arms not breaking the contact. Kagami just rested his head on Kuroko’s.

“All you need to know there was a bad set of circumstances that lead to Kuroko coming to live with me, ” Kagami explained tiredly, "and the circumstances have already been taken care by my mom.”

Of everything, it was the fact that Kagami called in his mom to help that made him not want to know. Kagami's father was calling in the big guns, his mom, on the other hand, was like calling in the nukes. She was an international lawyer who had seen things Himuro couldn't even stomach to hear about. For Kagami to call her, Himuro knew that it had to be bad.

When it looked like they were going to demand answers, Kagami began to glare again.

Himuro cleared his throat, drawing attention away from Kagami before he could get to riled up, “Taiga’s mother is a lawyer, and protective of her charges, so I can say with certainty whatever problem there was, doesn’t exist anymore,” Himuro explained, “and since neither Taiga and Kuroko look like they want to talk about it so how about we play basketball we came here to play,” he offered.

“It has been absolutely dealt with?” Akashi asked looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded with a fond smile, “It has.”

Akashi sighed “Okay, let’s play basketball.” He smiled. Himuro doubted it would be the last of it but at least for now the conversation was over.

“You sure you two aren’t together?” Aomine asked as he obviously eyed the way Kagami was hanging on to Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head, “It could have been a possibility but I think we are much better as we are than romantically involved.”

Kagami nodded, “We love each other platonically but romantically we have better people suited for us out there than each other.”

“But the touching?” Kise asked curiously as they began splitting up, to begin setting up the court. Aida and Akashi were discussing the teams, but they did quiet their talk to hear Kuroko’s answer.

Kuroko scrunched his nose, “According to my therapist, I am touch-deprived, and it’s good for my mental health to have someone who will be physical affection,” Kuroko shrugged looking like he didn’t understand why but was going along with it.

“It is,” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Touch-deprived?” Kise asked confused, some of the other looked confused as well.

“It’s a condition that arises when we have little or no physical contact with others, lots of people suffer from it actually,” Himuro explained. He remembered the lecture that Kagami’s mom gave him on the subject.

“Physical affection is an important part of a healthy life,” Kagami added as he finally let Kuroko go.

Kuroko rolled his eyes with a teasing smile “Kagami-kun just wants the excuse to be affectionate.”

Kagami shrugged unrepentantly, “It’s a bonus.”

“Come on, let’s play basketball,” Aomine interrupted as he threw an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders.

Even the densest of them could see through the transparent action and the connection to the conversation before.

Kuroko smiled up at Aomine, who just rolled his eyes but didn’t remove his arm. Himuro just hid a smile, he had come to know Aomine was only gentle with two people. One was busy helping Aida and Akashi decide the teams, and the other was under his arm.

As everyone made there way over to Akashi, Aida and Momoi to get told who they were playing with and against. Himuro approached Kagami who hung back smiling at the backs of Kuroko and Aomine.

Himuro eyed them, “I am guessing that it one of the better-suited people?” he muttered to Kagami.

Kagami laughed softly, “For anyone else I would say no, but during all of this Aomine, who didn’t really know what was going on, was the one most in tune to what Kuroko needed. Better than even I was and I had the whole picture.” Kagami smiled fondly.

Himuro smiled as he saw what Kagami was seeing as Aomine removed his arm but still kept close enough so his and Kuroko arms were pressed together, “What about your better person?”

Kagami looked over to him, and then subtle pointed his head towards Kise who was excitable flittering around a bored Murasakibara like a hummingbird.

“Really?” Himuro looked over to Kagami with a raised eyebrow.

Kagami shrugged, “He got under my skin.”

Himuro snorted with a laugh, “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks,” Kagami said dryly. Himuro laughed as patted Kagami on the shoulder as he left, as Momoi waved him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was vague about the bad circumstance but that's because it's not supposed to be from Kuroko's or Kagami's view. 
> 
> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
